Haruhi has a secret
by NekoFro
Summary: When Kyo bumps into Haruhi, Haruhi gets into big trouble with the sohma god. When Haruhi was little she was given away for her safety, she is not HARUHI FUJIOKA she is HARUHI SOHMA the forgotten zodiac also known as the gods pet zodiac. Her, Kyo and the others work together to break the curse of the zodiac will they succeed? (i have repossessed this story)
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, its 4 in the morning and some crossovers gave me an idea, this is my first crossover so please go easy on me, i'm also really bad when it comes to how these guys flirt since i know nothing about flirting, anyway thanks for reading and i hope you like it**

_**Normal POV**_

Haruhi was studying in the club room when Tamaki the big princely idiot ran up to her trying to hug her, she of course moved as quickly as possible and Tamaki fell flat on his face.

"I told you before senpai, no hugging" Is all she stated not taking her eyes from what she was studying.

"But Haruhi..." The idiot blonde whined.

"Haruhi, why is it you don't-" Hikaru began

"Like or want to be hugged" Kaoru finished.

"I-I Just don't okay so please stop trying... i'm going to go home now" She stated putting her things in her bag, and started to walk out the club room. As she walked outside she walking into someone and fall backwards with them falling on top of them.

"S-sorry i-" Haruhi stopped mid-sentence realising who she had walked into."Kyo?" She breathed. The boy got up rubbing his head then looked at the person who just said his name.

"H-Haru-hi?" He said as he stood up and held out a hand to pull Haruhi off the floor. She took the hand and stood up.

"Why are you here Kyo? Actually i think i know the answer... he found me didn't he?" Haruhi sighed then the doors behind her opened and the host club walked out. 'Crap! Kyo's gonna kill me' Haruhi thought as they walked out.

"Haru-chan who is that you're talking to?" Honey asked in his cute little boy like voice.

"Oh, honey-senpai, this is Kyo a childhood friend of mine" Haruhi said trying not to blush.

"Haruhi... why do these boys know you?!" Kyo asked, he was sort of angry.

"Uh.. Their friends of mine... Kyo meet, Honey senpai, Mori senpai, Kyoya senpai, Tamaki senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru" Haruhi pointed at each in turn. For a reason unknown to Haruhi and the others Tamaki went and sulked in the corner.

"Haruhi, Yuki and Shigure are waiting for us we need to talk to you" Kyo said ignoring the boys. Haruhi bowed to the host club and said goodbye and then lead Kyo out of the big school.

"YUKI! SHIGURE!" Haruhi yelled as she saw her elder brother and cousin. She ran up and hugged them, and the host club watched everything. And of course the twins and Tamaki got jealous.

"Hello, ms. fujioka" Yuki said in his kind way, earning him a light hit on the head.

"I told you to call me Haruhi!" Haruhi said crossing her arms in a pout.

"Haruhi.. when did my little sister become so violent?" Shigure said as he looked behind them to the 'high school girls'

"When did my older brother become a perverted man?" Haruhi retorted, then they walked to a car and got in.

**in th host club**

"Sh-she hugged them..." Tamaki was in his corner growing mushrooms.

"She obviously knows them boss-"

"or she wouldn't of hugged them..." the twins said. Though they didn't let the others see it, they were really jealous.

"Kyo.. where have i heard that name before? Oh thats right Kyo sohma" Kyoya was talking to himself again as he wrote in his black book.

"Sohma? Aren't they like really rich? Why does Haruhi know them then?" The twins said in unison, they had a mischievous glint in their eyes

**with Haruh****i**

Haruhi was sat quietly doing homework between Yuki and Shigure, Kyo was in front of her looking as though he was in deep thought. 'i'm glad Akito wants her to move in with us so i won't be the only outcast but i fear for her, Akito's pet...' he was stileep in thought when the car suddenly stopped and Haruhi went flying into Kyo.

"Sorry, Kyo" Haruhi said before sitting back in her seat and beginning to do her homework again.

**sorry i'm really bad at crossovers, this is my first so please go easy on me, if its confusing pm me a question k thanks for reading hope you liked it :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy guys, i'm seriously bored sooo yeah... please forgive me if it's bad...**

**_Normal POV_**

The four were sat in the car in silence, awkward silence... then Shigure decided to break the silence.

"Haruhi, i've missed you so much, Uncle Ranka has been talking on the phone to me about you, he said you were in a club... with boys" Shigure said a little suspicious.

"Yeah, what's wrong with my friends being boys, it's not like i let them hug me... though one of them is a complete idiot and tries to" Haruhi said keeping her head fixed towards her homework book, she had finished it but she was just staring at it, she couldn't look them their eyes, not after what she had done.

_Flashback_

_"H-Haruhi, p-p-please s-stop" Young Yuki said fear evident in his eyes. Sorrow filled Haruhi's eyes._

_"I-I-I'm sorry if i don't h-h-he'll hurt me" Haruhi whimpered a little, Yuki's eyes widened, he didn't realise it wasn't Haruhi who was doing this, it was their so called 'god'._

_"H-Haruhi.. Why" Was all that was heard including screams of pain for the next 4 hours._

_Flashback end_

A tear rolled down Haruhi's cheek. She hated what she had to do just because she was the forgotten Zodiac, the one the others despise for being so close to the god, but they didn't know what horrible things she had to do, for him she had to beat others, she almost killed Kyo. Her best friend. She put her book back and stared at the ground with an emotionless face, she had perfected her mask, not even Kyoya could look through it.

"Haruhi? Are you still hung up on what you did to us?" Yuki's soft princely voice sounded through the quiet atmosphere.

"I'm sorry" Haruhi whispered, they could tell she was about to break into tears. Shigure hugged his little sister, Kyo looked irritated.

"How- No.. why? Why have you forgiven me, i a-almost.." Haruhi couldn't stop the tears coming. Kyo looked more irritated.

"Stop thinking about it, you're our lion cub. i'm here aren't i? Am i dead? No, so stop feeling so guilty, i forgave you when you did it, it wasn't your fault!" Kyo said rather loudly. Haruhi tried to stop crying but instead she swapped places and sat next to Kyo and hugged him, still crying that is. Kyo had a light blush on his face only the other two boys noticed. After a while Haruhi fell asleep and they began to talk among themselves.

"She hasn't transformed for years.. she needs to or she'll grow sick" shigure said looking out the window.

"Too bad she's not a boy, then Ms Honda could help" Yuki said looking at Kyo who was stroking Haruhi's hair as she slept.

"She cut her beautiful hair... she looks more like a boy than a girl... maybe thats why she wears male uniform... Shigure... call Kyoya, he can help and he won't ask questions"Kyo stated as if it where the simplest solution.

"What? Kyoya? Why him? We've already had to erase his memory twice... but i guess it couldn't hurt if it's for Haruhi's benefit. I'll call Hatori" Shigure said.

"Stupid cat" Yuki mumbled.

"What was that rat?!" Kyo growled, then the car stopped outside their home, Kyo picked her up and took her into the house with no words.

"Y-Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun? Shigure-senpai?" Tohru was in the house looking shocked at the girl in Kyo's arms.

"Tohru, this is my little sister Haruhi, she is one of the zodiacs, but she's a forgotten Zodiac, she's the god '_pet_'" Shigure spat out pet as if it where poison.

"u-um.. Why does she look so pale and ill?" Tohru inquired. Haruhi infact looked ill but it was from all the stress and not transforming.

"Stress" Kyo said and placed her down on the couch.

"It's not just stress Kyo..." Shigure said, Kyo gave him a small glare to say he knows. He then left to go think on the roof.

"Shigure-senpai? who are you calling?" Tohru asked.

"Two people, Hatori and Kyoya" Shigure said, as he called them, Kyoya turned up first with all the others in tow, then Hatori.

"Kyoya? Why did you bring these others with you?" Shigure asked Kyoya a little nervously.

"They wouldn't stop bugging me, i know what i need to do.. the second time didn't work remember, i know" Kyoya said with a small smirk, the others where confused until Kyoya hugged the sleeping Haruhi.

"I need to give this form shots." Hatori said as the sleeping Haruhi woke up. "Call Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu to keep her still. Kyoya stay hugging her..." Hatori spoke,

"Hey, Kyoya?! What oh crap no!" Was all that was heard from the small animal.

"K-Kyoya? What happened to Haruhi? Why are you hugging a-a w-w-w-wolf?!" Tamaki said worried.

"The wolf is Haruhi genius" Kyoya rolled his eyes behind his glasses. The host clubs mouths where open and their eyes where as wide as saucers

"Whaaaaaa-?" Was all that was heard.

**hope you guys like it :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy guys this week i wont be updating sorry, i have a lot of things to do. i hope you like this crossover sorry if the characters don't act like they should.**

**_Normal POV_**

The five other boys stood in shock as Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu held a struggling wolf that Kyoya was hugging, and this animal was supposedly their beloved Haruhi couldn't believe it.

"I-It's hard to get your head around i know" A girl with beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair came up to them with some tea with a smile.

"Oh, hello princess, Why are you acting like this is.. normal?" Tamaki said in his usual princely way, which made Kyoya roll his eyes again.

"Oh. be-because it kind of iss...oh and i'm Tohru Honda, pleasure to meet all of you" Tohru said bowing down with a small blush on her face.

After a while of talking, watching in shock and drinking tea Hatori had finished giving a pissed off Haruhi shots. As soon as she was released she ran outside with her clothes in her mouth.

POOF

Haruhi walked back in looking really annoyed. She was just about to yell when she noticed she felt a little dizzy.

"Hatori, what shots where those?!" She hissed, a sleepy Haruhi was like being on the edge of a volcano that is about to erupt. The host club, Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu stepped away. Shigure stood there like the idiot he is and Hatori just ignored the pissed off teenager.

"Hatori!" Haruhi said louder this time, glaring at Hatori.

"Well, they were worming injections for your wolf side, you've missed quite a lot of them since you went into hiding, also it was a good thing you changed into your wolf otherwise you would have become ill again, and remember it's almost time so i would like you to stay here for a while" Hatori said with his usual no emotion face. Haruhi just sighed and then her dizziness took ahold of her body and she collapsed on the floor where Kyo caught her. Kyo liked Haruhi, a lot more than the others know, more than he actually knew. He carried her to the only other room he could which was his but with sliding wall to separate them.

"Kyo, why are you taking her into that room, she could share with Tohru" Hatsuharu said as if it was a good idea, Yuki sweat dropped.

"Unless Tohru minds waking up with a deadly wolf i don't think so" Kyo growled. He gently placed Haruhi down on the floor and covered her with a blanket.

"Shigure, go get the cage from the main house" Yuki said softly as he watched Kyo keeping an eye on Haruhi.

"Okay... not sure why we'd need it yet but ok" Shigure said suddenly being serious.

"Kyoya explain to us what just happened!" A blonde was rambling on about something.

"Hatori..." Hatsuharu said, he was getting annoyed and was about to go black. Hatori erased their memories of this event, except it didn't work on Kyoya or the little blonde one that looked a lot like Momiji.

"Take the rest home, we'll explain later when Haruhi's awake" Yuki said softly, all Kyoya could think is how good he'd be for their club and Honey was thinking of cake. They took the others home and came back to that small house. Haruhi wasn't awake yet but Shigure had come back with a cage big enough for a wolf to roam around in.

"Hello, i'm Honey" Honey said to Tohru in his boy lolita way.

"You remind me of Momiji, your so cute, would you like anything to eat or drink Honey?" Tohru asked with her usual smile,

"Have any cake?" Honey asked in his cute little boy lolita voice again and ignoring the Momiji comment, Tohru went into the kitchen and came back out with some strawberry cake, Honey smiled at her and thanked her and began to eat while Kyo moved the sleeping Haruhi into the cage and sat their with her. He knew what it was like to be the outcast, he knew what it was like to be hated for what he was, he understood. That's probably why they were best friends, He knew what Akito had made Haruhi do, he hated Akito more than anything, but he hated that Shigure sent her away from him. Somewhere no one other than Shigure, Ayame and Hatori knew...

**And... end of the chapter, please tell me if i should adjust anything like personalities and things... okay bai bai hope you enjoyed this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, so i guess i should update before school starts i still have a little bit of course work to do but that can wait.**

normal POV

Flashback

"Hatori, Ayame... I'm sending Haruhi-shimai (is that how you say it?) to oji Ranka away from Akito's grasp, i'd appreciate it if you kept Ranka's address a secret, no one but us shall know" Shigure said with a deadly serious look in his eyes, he held his younger sister close as she slept in his arms, they knew it was best for Haruhi, but they didn't know so much if it was a good idea to separate her and Kyo.

"Shigure, what about Kyo? You know how... friendly they are to each other because of what they are" Hatori said trying to make sure Shigure didn't use his childlike mind in the situation.

"I'm afraid its all i can do for my baby sister" Shigure said way to dramatically making Hatori roll his eyes. Ayame who has been silent for a while looked at the cute sleeping Haruhi with worry.

"what about her turning into a wolf cub?" He asked suddenly through the deafening silence,

"Ranka and his wife knows about the curse remember,don't worry, She'll go to an all girls school until she gets to high school." Shigure wave off the comment and then went back to his serious mode again, "Tell no one of her whereabouts" He said and walked silently with the young girl in his arms. Little did they know a young cat was listening to their every word, him and his 'master' where going to go on a trip into the mountains.. again and he was being nosey, and a bit protective, because he saw Shigure carrying his best friend. Kyo was about to run after Shigure and beg him to take him with them when his 'master' called him, he couldn't disobey him since he took him in after his mother... died. All he was thinking was 'i hate you Shigure, you're taking the only one that understands me away, why won't you take me with you, i hate you!' By the time he had ran back to his 'master' his eyes where watering, but he just said he probably just had something in them. He decided to wait patiently for the day his Haruhi would come back and on that day he'd punch Shigure or something like that anyway.

Flashback END

Normal POV

Kyo was sat in the cage next to Haruhi who had transformed into her Wolf form, on this day for the rest of this week she'll be a wolf, she won't know what she's doing, she'll become her animal.

"Kyo~ why are you sitting next to Haruhi so closely, she's dangerous in this form, she almost killed you when you were younger" Shigure said in his stupid childish way,

"Go away, it's your fault I didn't get to see her for years" Kyo hissed, Shigure hadn't known that Kyo was watching his conversation until a year later when Kyo stomped up to him, Ayame and Hatori as they came back from high school and yelled at him telling him to bring Haruhi back.

"Aww, i was just protecting my little sister from the man you despise so much Kyokyo, don't get your tail stuck in a not" Shigure mumbled the last part sighed and walked away, he did feel quite guilty about making Haruhi leave, he had had Haruhi with him on several occasions in the main house but that was because Haruhi had run away to be with Kyo because she hated being alone as well. And he wasn't the only one that felt guilty...

**And i hope you liked it ^-^ i enjoy writing this hope you like reading it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys, well school is back in session... i really think i need 6 months holiday twice a year from school, first day back and i'm ready to sleep.(Sorry for the lame joke) anyway it seems i haven't updated recently so... here ya gooo**

_**Normal POV**_

Kyo wassat outside the cage that had Haruhi sat there in her wolf form looking at him with pleading eyes, he was petting her and wished for nothing more to join his best friend in the whole wide world in the cage but he knew better, she got out of her cage once when she was younger and he being Kyo tried to stop her and she almost, key word being almost, killed him, until Hatori, Ayame and Shigure stopped her.

"Kyoya?! H-Haruhi is really ill s-she cant be in contact with others right now!" Tohru's lie was obvious but not even Kyoya knew about this, he hadn't found out about the week she had in wolf form, she hadn't been in school that long for him to know.

"Kyoya, please leave my sister alone, her and Kyo are catching up" Shigure said sweat dropping at the whole host club walking into the back garden towards the cage where Kyo was, and when Kyo was petting Haruhi they stopped in their tracks.

"Haru-chans a wolf again?" Honey said tilting his head as Tamaki, the twins and even the silent Mori looked at him as if he where Crazy.

"Again?! what do you mean Again?!" The twins yelled in shock.

"Doesn't matter, Shigure, why is she a wolf and why is she in the cage" Kyoya asked plainly,

"Part of her curse, go away" Kyo said not looking at the group of males, he stayed patting the calm Haruhi who eventually noticed the boys and whimpered as if she were scared.

"She'll be in school next week, ask her then okay, go away now" Kyo added as he stayed sitting on the ground, he hadn't left Haruhi's side for two days. Well,he did to go to the toilet and thats about it, he wouldn't even go in when there was a storm because he knew even in this form she was terrified of storms.

_Flash-back_

_Kyo and Haruhi were chasing each other in the gardens of the sohma estate, they hated living there but they didn't mind playing. Kyo wasn't as energetic as usual because of the weather when all of a sudden bangs and crashes come from the sky making the small Haruhi scream and run into the small forest that is attached to the estate, Kyo sigh a little and ran after the small girl knowing her necklace would break if she were to get it caught on a branch, he was still faster than the small girl even in his state. He soon caught up to the running Haruhi and gripped onto her arm, they were both soaked to the bone and then came another Crash of thunder followed by a flash of lightning which made the little girl jump into Kyo's arms. Kyo held her tight now knowing how scared she was. She would never ever hug or even touch anyone unless she was truly scared._

_"Wolfie? Don't worry" Kyo said softly. Then Shigure, Hatori and Ayame came running soaked themselves. Shigure was worried sick for his baby sister eventhough they didn't talk much, Hatori was also worried about the young wolf zodiak because he knew she'd run off and break her necklace, something they didn't need and Ayame, well Ayame was trying to fix his mistake of pushing his younger brother away by helping Shigure with his younger sibling._

_"Kyo, let go of her! you know she hates being touched" Shigure yelled over the thunder, Kyo just glared at the three teens._

_"She's the one gripping onto me you moron, leave me alone, i'm trying to comfort my best friend" Kyo growled, Haruhi gripped onto him tighter as another flash and bang went by._

_"Let get inside before you both get colds" Hatori said, he is always the sensible one, Haruhi nodded slightly and released Kyo from the hug but held onto his hand tightly as they walked. She squealed every time there was thunder and lightning and because of all the stress that built up over the thunder and lightning she turned into and wolf cub and Kyo ended up carrying her to his room, with her soaking wet and muddy clothes. They ended up having the worst colds that lasted 2 weeks but Kyo didn't mind that much, he was just happy he could spend that time with Haruhi. Though, he would never admit it._

_Flash-back END_

**thats it for now hope you liked it.. i'm now going to sleep instead of doing homework.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hia sorry i havent updated in ober a month but yeah... ive had things to do...**

**_normal POV_**

*Next week from Haruhi's 1 week in wolf form*

"HARUHIIII!" Tamaki yelled in the club room as a pale looking Haruhi walked in, she tried to dodge but was much too slow right now. Tamaki and the twins and honey-senpai hugged her, and well she turned into her wolf form.

"Damn it, i knew i should have stayed at home today..." Haruhi said in wolf form making Tamaki shriek like a girl and the twins burst out in laughter,

"Haru-chan, are you all better now?" Honey said completely unfazed by the talking wolf he was still hugging,

"Yes, thank you honey-senpai, sorry i caused so much trouble, but when i turn back when you let go... i'll be... naked..." Haruhi said, Honey nodded and let go, and the wolf trotted off to the changing room with Haruhi's clothes in it's mouth, there was a 'poof' noise and some smoke from the changing room of the host club and Haruhi walked out still looking pale.

"Haru-chan would you explain to us why you turn into a wolf?" Honey said in his cute little boy lolita way. Haruhi just sighed but smiled she was obviously tired but everyone was so curious well Kyoya wasn't too curious but he listened anyway.

"It's a part of my family's curse, i'm apart of the Sohma family and i'm on of the '_forbidden_' or '_forgotten_' Zodiacs if you would and well, last week was a week i turn into the wolf for the whole week, the same is with Kyo, the cat Zodiac but it only happens to him on wet rainy days, we both wear a piece of jewelry to keep it from happening outside the Sohma estate, this necklace stops me from turning into a wolf and Kyo has a bracelet on his wrist... well it's more like he has beads. Not many out side of the Sohma family know of our curse so please don't tell a soul" Haruhi said rather quickly, it was evident she had left out a few things but they didnt push her to tell them, they figured she'd tell them in her own time. Then there was a knock on the host club door, Haruhi stood up and opened it.

"Hatori? Momiji? Shigure!?" Haruhi rather surprised and worried to see those three as they walked in, but then another three walked in that calmed her but still frightened her that they were here. "Yuki, Tohru, Kyo! why are you all here... at my school... in the day light?" Was Haruhi's first question.

"What a lovely way of greeting your family and your family's friend" Hatori stated as he set down his doctors bag. Haruhi immediately stepped behind Kyo and Yuki. Yuki chuckled.

"No need to worry it's just a check up... he's not giving you yours shots just yet." Yuki chuckled, Haruhi sent him a small glare.

"It's not funny, i hate those freaking needles" Haruhi stated,

"Haruhi, it's alright i told Hatori to be gentle with you, i'm sure you'll be fine" Tohru said trying to ignore the staring of the host club.

"Guys cut that out! Tohru isn't apart of the curse so stop staring at her" Haruhi said glaring at the boys, Momiji and Honey where staring at each other.

"Look Haru-chan he looks just like me!" They said simultaneously as they pointed to each other, Tohru and Haruhi giggled at the small boys...

"Not another one..." Kyoya groaned thinking of how much sweets he'll have to buy for the club... everyone sweat dropped that he wasn't focused on the fact they they turn into animals!


	7. Chapter 7

**Neko-chan: This story is now mine! Again! Lilly can't write crossovers**

**Lilly-chan: Yeah yeah, get on with it i helped with the planning of this!**

**Neko-chan: LILLY? WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YO COME FROM?!**

**Lilly-chan: Well, it all starts when a mommy and a daddy love each other very mu-**

**Neko-chan: Shut up! I didn't mean that! I meant why the hell are you in this story line you're my Oc for The Twin Dragons Of Fairy Tail!**

**Lilly-chan: Oh, i followed you and now i'm here muahahahaha-**

**Neko-chan: Disrupt this story with your sadness and i will kill you**

**Lilly-chan: Bye!**

**Neko-chan:Hope you enjoy, Gomenasai for not updating i did give this to Lilly-chan but she tried and failed at making a chapter because she has only just realised she can't write crossovers, anyway, have fun reading.**

* * *

It's been a 4 weeks since Haruhi's week of being a wolf and everything seems to have died down, that was until after school one friday when Haruhi was met outside the gate by Hatori, Shigure and unfortunately Akito. Haruhi forced a smile as she walked up to them with less grace than she had before.

"Hello Hatori, Shigure. Pleasure to see you Akito" Haruhi smiled and bowed to Akito hoping he wouldn't strike her out in the open.

"Pet, i want you to go to Kyo, Yuki and ugly girl Tohru's School, you will also be staying at Shigure's home" Akito said plainly obviously not liking being here much. He never greeted her properly, and he always ordered her around knowing she'd do what he wanted with the right... persuasion.

"Akito, i'm truly sorry but i can not and will not do that." Haruhi said sternly, it was a bad idea to go against Akito but she has to cross a line somewhere.

"Oh, you wont will you, and what if the dog pays for that with his life?" Akito said slyly, the other two stayed silent, though the fear was evident on both their faces.

"You wouldn't dirty your own hands, and you know very well i wouldn't kill my own brother" Haruhi said crossing her arms.

"Oh, your really think so? shall we test that theory?" Akito said taking out a small but sharp pocket knife and putting it close to Shigure's back, Haruhi's eyes widened, he really would stab his own family just to get what he wants wouldn't he.

"Fine! Fine, i'll go. But only a week." Haruhi agreed.

"Agreed, now go to that filthy house of yours and go pack your things to move in with Shigure" Akito said walking back into his lovely new car. "Oh and Shigure, you go with her incase she tries to... run off again" and with that Hatori and Akito were gone.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but i promise we'll be safe okay, and when we get back to uncle Ranka's i have a surprise so cheer up pup" Shigure smiled. They set off walking and talking pretending none of that happened. Eventually they got to the place they walked to be and there sat on the steps was Kyo.

"Kyo! What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked in a happy excited voice.

"Well, i dropped by to see how you were... uh, sorry... i should probably go.." Kyo said blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, Kyo stay, you can help me and Shigure pack" Haruhi said as she dodged passed Kyo and ran to the apartment to unlock the door, Kyo followed curiously and Shigure wasn't far behind with an amused face.

"Why do you need to pack?" Kyo asked as he stood by the front door.

"Get in here! And cause Akito's making me stay with you guys for a week and go to your school, it kinda sucks cause i'll miss some of the host club like Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai." Haruhi explained her face dropping a bit as she dragged Kyo into the house. "stay in here while i change out my uniform, it isn't as comfy as it looks." Haruhi quickly left for her room and closed the door and after 15 minutes she was back out in black leggings white short-shorts and a blue jumper top with a polar bear on it that was a size or two too big. She chucked boxes at the boys and they began packing Haruhi's things.

* * *

After spending the weekend packing and hanging round with the host club and explaining where she'll be for a week (Maybe lying about it) It was now monday and Haruhi was getting ready to go to Kyo's school, Shigure had come to pick her up as she had spent sunday night with Ranka so she had a chance to say goodbye.

"Haruhiii~ C'mon, you're going to be late" Shigure called through the empty house, Haruhi walked out in the school uniform she despised she was still teary from crying as she said goodbye to her father a few hours earlier,

"Fine, c'mon let's get this week over with." Haruhi grumbled, so they set off and met Kyo, Yuki and Tohru at the gates, there were two other girls there two, one with jet black hair and another with blond. Haruhi presumed they were friends of Tohru and knew nothing of the curse. Haruhi waved goodbye to her brother and stood glued to the spot for a second, she was afraid.

"Cub? You alright?" Kyo's voice broke her out of her fear trance.

"Oh, y-yes, sorry. just a little nervous" She replied looking at the floor trying to pretend that the two new people weren't there.

"Haruhi, these are my friends, Arisa Uotani. I call her Uo-chan, and this is Saki Hanajima, i call her Hana-chan, they're my closest friends" Tohru said smiling at her.

"Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, it's nice to meet you" Haruhi said bowing politely and giving them a small smile. They smile back and exchange a few words then Tohru and her friends walk off and i'm left alone with Yuki and Kyo.

"glad to have you here Cub, stick with me" Kyo said giving me a small awkward side hug as we walk into school.

"I wouldn't stick with the stupid cat if i were you, he likes to cause trouble" Yuki said in his calm voice, it made me laugh, they're still at it. Hating each other for things they see in each other that they wish to have in themselves.

"Haha, i think i'll be okay with him. Plus i'm the peacemaker with you two around" Haruhi winked as the three of them walked into class and the Yuki fanclub came rushing up with glares and questions.

"Why are you talking and walking with Yuki-kun?!" Mio Yamagishi Member #1 of the Yuki fanclub asked as soon as Yuki went to go talk to Tohru.

"Beeecause i know him" Haruhi said in a 'why else would i talk to him' tone

"You're not allowed to do that" Mai Gotou member#2 glared

"And why can't i talk with my brothers friends younger brother? He is living in my brothers house i can't exactly ignore him" Haruhi stated.

"So, that means you can't have any feelings towards him besides friendship?" Rika Aida member #3 said questioningly

"Ha, why would i like my child hood friend when i have someone else in mind weird girls, Kyo, where do you sit, i want to sit near you so you can explain how things work here" Haruhi said dismissing the three annoying girls and turning to Kyo who seemed irritated, he pointed to the back of the class.

"I sit there by the window and luckily for you the only seat left is next to me" Kyo smiled and walked towards his desk. Haruhi followed promptly, she was about to say something to Kyo when her phone rang. She answered it quietly.

"Tamaki? Is there something wrong?" Haruhi asked softly into her mobile creating more irritance to radiate off Kyo

"I'm at Kyo's school for a week, ask Kyoya... yeah i'm staying with Shigure and the others... Tamaki, now your just being stupid...Good bye Sempai" Haruhi shut off her phone knowing if she didn't her phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"Why is that Tamaki guy always around you anyway" Kyo asked obviously annoyed,

"He's kind of like... an older brother to me? He kinda helped me in a few situations that i got myself into while i was at Ouran, and i still kind of owe the club money, that's why i am in the host club, to pay them back. Somewhere along the line Tamaki became a little... protective over me... i have no idea why.." Haruhi said looking upwards as if she were thinking.

"I still hate the fact that you were in that club" Kyo grumbled

"Why? It's not like i flirted with guys, i had to pose as a guy, lucky for me i'm flat chested.. so no one really knew i was a girl and there was no chance of me being hugged and transforming" Haruhi said obviously irritated by his statement

"It's _because _you're a girl that i don't like it. you shouldn't be flirting with girls like that when you know exactly how being played with feels" Kyo hissed. Haruhi sat there in silent horror to what he just said, tears began to prick at her eyes. She knew he was still angry at the past.

"If you're that pissed off about it then maybe you should have stuck up for me more. and instead of taking it out on me because of our past tell me it's bothering you. Jerk" Haruhi said softly as the tears began to fall, Yuki was quick to come up to them and take Haruhi out the class before she went on a rampage and killed Kyo.

"Haruhi? Are you alright? Calm down" Yuki said in his ever soft voice

"If he still hated me for that why didn't he just tell me? Why does he have to be a jerk about it" Haruhi said tears beginning to fall down her face

"What happened? Haruhi? Are you alright?" hatsuharu said as he passed them in the corridor

"Stupid cat" Yuki grumbled.

"Why does he have to hate me?" Haruhi blubbered Yuki pulled her into a hug and she hid her face in his shoulder not liking being seen like this.

"Damn it Kyo. I'm going to go talk to him" Hatsuharu said walking into class... Kyo came out after a few minutes Haruhi had calmed down though she was still crying a bit a blubbering random things that made no sense to anyone. Kyo began to walk to wards them when Shigure turned up and hugged his sister, Kyo decided it was best to leave it alone, so he went to the roof and cats decided to join him as he lazied out in the sun wondering why he had said what he said, he didn't hate Haruhi, he just disliked the fact that she was friends with those boys in the host club.

* * *

Haruhi was taken home 'ill' from school, she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be in the house she just wanted to run off somewhere and be alone, but Shigure wouldn't let her be until she told him what had happened.

"Kyo hates me..." She mumbled It's all she had said to him since he had seen her. it was as if she were a broken record, Every now and then she'd try and walk out the house and Shigure would just drag her back and sit her there. After about 2 hours Haruhi was asleep in her new room which she would be sharing with Kyo. Haruhi didn't want to intrude on Tohru's privacy and no offence to the sweet girl but Haruhi still felt cautious around her because she didn't know her that well.  
Soon enough Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were home from school. Kyo decided he wanted to go straight to sleep but as soon as he opened the door he stopped a little stunned to see a sleeping Haruhi curled up in the corner of the room. He knew she was in there as Shigure had told him but she wasn't in the bed like she was supposed to be, no she was on his side in the corner where he had thrown his pillow this morning when Yuki woke him up. She was curled up on top of it mumbling something like 'please don't hate me' Over and over again. Kyo walked over slowly and crouched down to her sleeping form, She was fast asleep, but she shivered so he picked her up gently, which was pretty easy for him thanks to all the training he does and how little Haruhi weighed, She gripped tightly to Kyo's shirt mumbling more 'please don't hate me, i didn't want to, i'm sorry don't hate me' He decided to place her in his bed as it was closest and he wanted to set her down quickly as her nightmare seemed to be getting worse and he didn't want her waking up in his he set her down and covered her in his duvet she whispered something that shocked the hell out of him. 'Kyo, don't, Don't hate me... Don't, Don't leave me Kyo' A tear tolled down her cheek and Kyo ran out his room and into the forest ignoring everyone in sight furious with himself. How could he have been so stupid! Of course what he said would bring up those bad memories again. He hated himself for that, no, he despised the person who made those memories!

* * *

**Neko-chan: Okay.. so there was quite a lot of drama in this chapter sorry bout that, hope you enjoy it.**

**Lilly-chan: See i didnt bring the sadness you did **

**Neko-Chan: Blame my mood, you know my mood effects how i write, if its happy that means im in a good mood if its drama of sad people have pissed me off with life**

**Lilly-chan: So... people pissed you off with life**

**Neko-chan: *Sarcasticaly* Nooooo... I _love _people...**

**Lilly-chan: Okay... well bye**

**neko-chan: Yup c ya. Hope you guys liked the drama, i tried my best not to make it too sad or dramatic but... i think that failed anywayyy enjoy and i might update soon. favourite and follow if you liked it that much please leave a review as they inspire me to write gomen it took way too long for this update. Check out my other stories if you like this one :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Neko-chan:Heya everyone, it's been over 5 months since I last updated I am sooo so sorry I know you like this story and i'm happy you all waited patiently**_

* * *

"Tama-Chann~" Honey-senpai whined to the blond 'prince'. It had been several weeks since Haruhi had gone to Kyo and Yuki's school. The host club have been waiting for her ever so impatiently to return to their humble abode. Honey-senpai had been in a rather grumpy mood ever since she'd left mumbling things about being replaced by a rabbit person.

"What's up honey-senpai?" Tamaki asked from his mushroom corner. He'd been in it ever since Haruhi told them she'd be gone for a week and the guests are now getting suspicious of why he's so depressed about it. They're beginning to misunderstand their relationship a little. There had already been a few rumours starting. Like Haruhi and Tamaki are both.. 'batting for the other team together.'

"I want Haru-chan back!" He wailed. Mori senpai nodded his head in agreement, He seemed to miss Haruhi too as he began to talk less than usual. he didn't talk much to begin with anyway but now he just uses sign language or nods/shakes his head to communicate and the Twins could be heard down the hall arguing with each other. They'd been so bored without there 'toy' to play with that they had begun to fight again for some fun.

"We all want her back Honey-senpai" Tamaki sighed. He sat in his corner mumbling incoherent things about his 'baby girl abandoning her family'.

"Why dont you just go get her?" Kyoya said, he's the only one that didn't change much. He just stayed his grumpy, calculating self. Though he was heard occasionally murmuring things about 'commoner not paying her debt'

"Great idea! Let's go get back our Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled jumping up in the air.

* * *

"Haruhi! It's time to go. get up!" Kyo said as he shook her awake, Haruhi grumbled and rolled over in her pile of blankets and pillows. Because she was only meant to be there a week she didn't have a bed, but she liked the floor a lot more.

"Can't i just stay sleeping" Haruhi mumbled, she was so tired, Ryoji wouldn't leave her to sleep when she called last night, he was telling her how he missed her, and the host club boys except Tamaki.

"No, c'mon. you don't want to be late do you?" Kyo said shaking her more. Haruhi sighed and got up. She glared at Kyo who walked out the room so she could change, Haruhi changed into her school uniform and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Weren't you only supposed to stay a week miss Haruhi?" Yuki asked as she walked into the kitchen,

"If I just stay here then Akito can't threaten my friends" Haruhi said bluntly, She did miss the host club but she was afraid of what Akito would do to make her go to school with Kyo and Yuki and Tohru. He'd already threatened the life of her dear older brother, who next? Momiji? Tamaki? or worse maybe Kyo? Haruhi shook her head dismissing the thought, she definitely didn't want anything to happen to him. She continued her morning routine and grabbed her breakfast walking out the door with a side back and a piece of toast in her mouth, she usually left before the others to try and not cause trouble for them in school since the first time the 'yuki fanclub' caused a huge ruckus about her talking to Yuki so casually.

"You should walk out with your ears showing" A familiar cold voice sounded from behind her, she sighed and turned to see Kyoya stood there in his cool calm pose.

"Would you leave me alone already, I have already given the school my transferal forms, I'll pay you back the rest of my debt by being your dog or something" Haruhi sighed, for the past 3 days Kyoya had been appearing randomly in the woods telling her she should go back to Ouran but she had refused so many times. She would never tell him the reason why though which annoyed him and the rest of the host club.

"Why are you so persistent in staying at the commoners school when you worked so hard to get into Ouran? Did you _finally _see that there was no place for a commoner like you in that type of institute?" Kyoya taunted.

"Do you really want to know the reason?! Do you really want to know that badly you'd make me want to literally bite your leg off?" Haruhi yelled.

"Yes" Kyoya replied simply

"Because i'm scared _He'd _hurt you! I don't want to drag you all into _my _problems so but out!" Haruhi screamed before running off. Kyoya stood there looking rather surprised.

"You know you really need to work on your communication skills with wolves" Shigure's voice sounded from behind Kyoya.

"Tamaki is beginning to irritate me, so I decided to do a little investigation of my own" Kyoya said simply pushing his glasses up his nose in that snobby way he does.

"Stop. Don't delve any deeper that you have already" Kyo grumbled as he walked past the two casually, inside he was so pissed off but he decided to act casual and go after Haruhi before she scared any townspeople.

* * *

When Kyo and Haruhi were young.

_"Look, the two outcasts are playing"_

_"Is that allowed?"_

_"They shouldn't exist"_

_"He killed his mother with the stress of having to keep his _other side _contained"_

_"And she does all of Akito's evil deeds, she even hurt Yuki for days."_

_"Won't she have to kill him when their older?" _

The whispers around the two made them even more sad. They were only children, they didn't wish to be born as outcasts. They just wanted to be accepted by others, by their family. Why did everyone have to ostracise them so much?

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled at the voices, he hated how they made Haruhi cry, she wasn't a cruel person, she didn't want to do any of the things Akito asked, he threatened her every time.

"Kyo, no don't" Haruhi said tugging on Kyo's clothes, she was a _lot _smaller than kids her usual size but that didn't mean she didn't do much damage with her claws, she _hated _the way everyone was so mean to Kyo, even his own _mother _was afraid of him. She tugged Kyo away from others quite a lot, they played chase in the forest most of the time when Kyo's master wasn't taking him on training trips. Haruhi would always try and stow away with them, it worked once but they always double check that she is sleeping when they leave now.

"Haruhi? Why don't you get mad at them for saying that kind of thing? It should annoy you" Kyo grumbled as she held his hand and lead him to their secret den in the woods.

"Because, their Lies. I won't get upset over lies." Haruhi said confidently. She was so energetic, it was fun to watch her run around like a maniac sometimes. He gave a small childlike chuckle. He then began running so he was dragging her, Haruhi let out a little giggle and began running with him, they let go of each other's hands and began to race.

"Last one there has to be the others slave for a day" Haruhi said running ahead of Kyo, unfortunately for Kyo he never caught up so he had to be her slave. She didn't make him do bad things, He was her horsey and they play fought with each other until the sun began setting. Haruhi was not a very big fan of the forest at night so Kyo stayed holding her hand out of the forest. They kept trying to prank each other on the way back, just before the exit of the forest they could hear their names being called by Kyo's master. Kyo's eyes lit up with excitement that his master was back but Haruhi didn't want Kyo to go again. Kyo began running towards his master he was planning on not letting go of Haruhi's hand but Haruhi let got of his hand and ran back into the forest. He was going to leave again, she didn't want him to leave her again.

"Haruhi! Where are you going?!" Kyo yelled back, His master heard the yell and ran to Kyo,

"I forgot something!" Haruhi yelled back, it was a lie obviously but she wasn't going to go back now. Kyo and his master began running after her yelling her name. Telling her to get it when the sun came up but she ignored them, she knew this forest was dangerous at night but she was going straight to the den, she's slept there numerous times before when Kyo left, this was no different.  
Kyo caught up to her and pulled her back, his master not that far behind.

"Don't run into a dark forest like that Haruhi, you could fall and hurt yourself" Kyo's master said petting her head gently. A growl came from the small body of Haruhi, it shocked both Kyo and his Master.

"Haruhi, did you just growl at master?" Kyo asked, Haruhi pushed herself away from Kyo and as soon as she did so her necklace got caught on a branch and she turned into her wolf form. She growled louder, even though she was still a pup her bites hurt. She bared her small teeth at the two, Kyo took a step closer to her calmly and bent down to the floor.

"Haruhi?" He asked sticking out his hand. She sniffed it slightly but snarled again. She was angry, she was sad. She wanted to hit something.

"Kyo, keep back. She might bite you" Kyo's master said.

"Stop taking him away from me" Haruhi growled going to bite Kyo's masters hand, but Kyo put his in the way, so instead of biting Kyo's master she bit Kyo. She released him immediately and ran off back into the forest annoyed at herself.

"Haruhi!" Kyo yelled. Trying to run after her but Kyo's master picked him up so he couldn't run after her.

"You have to put a bandage on the wound before its infected" He said trying to calm Kyo down.

"No, I have to go after her! She might hurt herself!" Kyo yelled. Kyo's master ignored his cries and dragged him out the forest. Haruhi didn't come out of the forest for a week. No one could find her, she wasn't even in their den. People assumed she had run away but sightings of the small pup being with Akito were seen all week.  
When Haruhi finally came out of the forest she was still in her wolf form and she looked like she'd been through hell, she walked out when Kyo was about to go back in a look again against his master's wishes.

"Haruhi!" He yelled in relief, but she completely ignored him, she kept her head low and walked towards her brothers room. Hatori, Shigure and Ayame were there laughing with each other when they heard the small whine and scratching at the door. Shigure had opened the door to find the beaten pup and picked her up by the scruff of the neck making the pup squeal in pain.

"Shigure, Be careful, she looks injured" Hatori said in his emotionless tone. Haruhi looked sorrowfully at the three boys, Hatori took her gently and placed her on the futon Shigure sat down and looked at the small hairball and Ayame petted her head gently.

"She's the outcast correct?" Hatori said as he looked over the small shivering pup

"She's my sister. Her name's Haruhi, she's been missing all week after she bit Kyo" Shigure said, he was quite worried but he didn't want others to think he actually cared for an outcast because they'd make fun.

"Well, she has a lot of cuts. probably from all the pointy sticks." Hatori said, he wrapped her up in a small quilt.

"I wonder why she bit him and ran off" Ayame said.

"Stupid master taking away my best friend" They heard the pup mumbled as she lost consciousness. Just as she had fallen asleep Kyo opened the door puffing out breath as if he had to fight for his life just to get here. In his injured hand he tightly clasped the necklace that had come off before she ran off. He threw it at Shigure and it landed on his head.

"She's your sister! Take care of her better!" He yelled before sprinting off, Shigure took the necklace off his head and placed it around her neck. He sighed and pulled the small exhausted pup into a hug.  
That was the last time Haruhi spoke to Kyo, she felt too guilty to go near him, and she thought his master wouldn't let her anyway, soon after that she was taken to Ryoji and they didn't see each other until Kyo had found her at Ouran...

* * *

**Neko-chan: I can't decide on whether or not I like this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'm soooooooo sorry for how long you had to wait for this chapter! Pm me or Review if you have a question about it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welll Hi guys, I'm really really sorry I did start a ninth chapter but I seem to have let it get deleted, oops. So... last chapter was Haruhi and Kyo's past if I remember correctly, this time will be based mainly in Kyo and Yuki's school where the host club go to find Haruhi I think. so I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

It was just a normal day at Haruhi's now normal school, she missed Ouran so much and she missed the club more that she thought she would, she missed how Tamaki and the twins would argue over the smallest of things, how Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai would try having normal conversations with her resulting in Honey-senpai eating a lot of cake and Usa-chan being in Haruhi's care as she studied.

She did like the fact that she didnt have to come top place in exams and classes to keep her place here but that made her lazy with her studies and she often skipped out on class when she felt she couldn't stand sitting next to Kyo much longer. She hadn't spoken to him at all, not even when he tried to comfort her after Kyoya appeared and pried into her life, she brushed him off and walked to school as normal.

Kyoya nor any of the host club had appeared at all in the past week and Haruhi began to wonder if they had finally forgotten her or given up on her, the thought made her sad that her only friends didnt care about her, or that they'd replaced her. Tears began to prick at her eyes as her mind was filled with who they could have replaced her with, or that they'd completely forgotten her name or existence by now. She was so deep in thought she didn't realise Tohru and her two friends surrounding her.

"Uhm, Haruhi? Are you alright?" Tohru asked softly, jolting Haruhi out of her thoughts. Haruhi quickly rubbed her eyes and faked a smile at the three girls in front of her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I was just thinking about my old school friends is all. I kind of miss their crazyness." Haruhi chuckled awkwardly,knowing that they'd see through her lies.

"Miss Fujioka, you have visitors. Could you please ask them to leave?" The teacher said before she pointed over at a group of squealing girls.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice talk over the crowd of squeals.

"I'm so sorry, I'll get them to leave straight away!" Haruhi said with a wide smile on her face.  
She jumped from her seat and pushed her way through the sea of swooning females to find Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Mori-senpai and the twins doing their own thing. Mori was being stoic as ever as Honey climbed him like he was tree. The twins were doing their incest love thing that was becoming quite heated. Tamaki was acting as a cool prince as usual and Kyoya was... well he seemed to be his usual organised self.

"What the hell are you idiots doing at my school?!" Haruhi yelled, trying to hide that she was happy to see them.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled as he jumped from Mori towards Haruhi but Haruhi quickly moved to the side, causing Honey to land on his feet with teary eyes .

"I'm sorry Honey-senpai, you know I don't like hugs." Haruhi said feeling guilty that she didn't let him hug her, but she was at school and she didn't want to turn into a wolf.

"Haruhi! My darling daughter!" Tamaki yelled, making Haruhi sigh and face palm as all the girls looks at him strangely.

"Senpai, you're not my dad!" Haruhi said with a sigh.

She walked the group to the front of the school, not wanting to cause a fuss with everyone around.

"Why are you here?" Haruhi asked as they stood at the front gate.

Honey looked dejected as he clung to Mori. The group didn't answer for a while just staring at Haruhi in silence.

"Boss...She's-" Hikaru started.

"Wearing a girls uniform." Kaoru finished as they all stared at her in astonishment.

They all stayed staring at her in silence before she finally had had enough and yelled at them.

"Hey! Idiots! Why are you here?!" She yelled breaking them out of their trance.

"We came to take you home." Tamaki smiled.

"I'm at school. I can't go home, and I'm not transferring back to Ouran." Haruhi said before she turned around and began to walk away. "We'll talk later, go back to school and after school is over, go wait at Shigure's." She said before she walked back inside of her school with a sigh.

Hatsuharu and Momiji walked past and Momiji immediately pounced on, her hugging her tightly,

"Haruhi! Are you feeling better?" He asked, clinging to her tightly.

Haruhi offered a small smile and removed his clinging figure from her.

"I'm fine, thank you Momiji, I have to get back to class now that the disturbance has gone." Haruhi said as Momiji pouted.

"Oh, you mean those really flashy guys?" Hatsuharu asked whist walking with Haruhi to her class.

"Yeah, they are friends of mine from Ouran, they're a little excessive. I'll call them later to ask what they needed. Anyway see you two later." Haruhi said as she entered her class to find all the girls staring at her, even the Yuki fan-club were looking at her shocked.

"Um, Miss Haruhi? You have ears on your head." Yuki whispered to her as she stood in front of his desk.

"Damnit Senpai!" Haruhi grumbled, she quickly grabbed the headband with wolf ears from her bag and pretended to take them off, smoothing her ears down as she did so.

"Haruhi? Why'd you have ears on your head?" One of my classmates I hadn't bothered to remember the name of asked with curiosity.

"Oh, my senpai's from the other school came by, they must've wanted to play a small trick on me since I left them without saying anything, sorry." Haruhi lied, she was used to this by now, making lies up about her ears so she wouldn't be found out.

"Did they bully you because you're a commoner and you were going to their school?" Another classmate asked, Haruhi's eyes widened.

Why would they come to that conclusion?!

"No, no, They were my only friends at Ouran actually." Haruhi said calmly wondering why they automatically assumed she was bullied.

"Huh?! really?! those really handsome guys were your friends?! No way!" A female student practically yelled in shock

"Well, I wouldnt say they're that handsome, but yeah they were my friends, I dont get what the big fuss is about" Haruhi sighed laying her head on her desk. She didnt want to talk about them anymore, it made her feel even more sick with guilt for leaving them.

"tsk, they caused such a fuss just to play some stupid prank." Kyo said but he smiled as he said it,

"I bet it was Tamaki's idea, he can be such a doofus sometimes. Like you Kyo." Haruhi said sticking her tongue out at him with a smile.

"Ohhh, your on a first name basis with them?! Tell us more! like how you became friends!" A girl from the Yuki fanclub squealed.

"I don't see how thats any of your business, I am not telling you anymore about them and its not like you'll see them again. Now I'm going to go back to talking to Kyo." Haruhi said not liking how fake that girl could act. Earlier she was just glaring at her for saying hi to Yuki.

"Woah, you dont have to be so mean about it." She huffed and stormed off, Haruhi noticed that most of her classmates had left too, she didnt really care much, She probably wouldnt even be here for much longer knowing Akito.

"You didnt have to put it like that you know." Kyo said looking softly at her, he knew what she had meant by it by her tone of voice but others found her tone rude

"I didn't know how else to put it. Plus she's been glaring at me ever since I got here because I say hi to Yuki which is extrodinarily stupid. I dont get it." Haruhi sighed,

"What don't you get Miss Fujioka?" Tohru asked as her and her friends joined us.

"I dont get how girls can obsess over guys so much. It was the same as at Ouran, all the girld would fawn over the slightest thing and I just cant understand it. It doesnt make sense!" Haruhi grumbled her frustraitions towards the small group of aquaintences,

"I think growing up with uncle Ranka had a weird effect on you Haruhi, it's normal for girls to do that with the guys they like." Kyo chuckled as he looked at her with a kind smile.

"But, I'm a girl and I dont do that with the person I li- Nothing uhm... I need the bathroom!" Haruhi said in a rush before she dashed out the class, Kyo stared at the door where she had just escaped.

"The person she likes is so obviously Kyo." Arisa said plainly as she stared at the door.

"W-What?! No way! She probably likes that stupid idiot Tamachi or what ever." Kyo denied growling at them looking rather irritated. To be honest he wasnt pissed at them at all, he was pissed Haruhi ran away before she finished her sentence. He wanted to know who she liked, so he could tell them not to hurt her. He was really jealous that Tamaki might be able to make her happier than he could and that she was so damn happy to see their faces.

"Stupid cat." Yuki mumbled before he walked to his seat. Kyo blew up at him as usual, and then stormed to the roof where he was greeted by a few cats that loved to comfort him, It was nice and quiet up here, it calmed him up here with the bright blue sky. He climbed up the ladder only to be met with Haruhi's face looking straight at him.

"Wah, what the hell!" Kyo yelled as he almost lost grip of the ladder. Haruhi snickered before she moved away from the ladder allowing Kyo to get up.

"I heard the door slam and I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice I was in your spot. It took 2 minutes and 20 seconds." Haruhi giggled as Kyp looked at her like she was strange.

"You're so weird." Kyo chuckled as he sat next to Haruhi. She seemed rather normal right now but he could tell if he bothered asking about the mystery person she liked she'd blow up.

"I miss Ranka.." Haruhi sighed leaning her head on Kyo's shoulder, It was a natural thing for her to do so why did Kyo feel so awkward? Why was his heart beating so much?

"Im sure Ranka misses you just as much cub." Kyo said as he patted her head in a comforting manner. Soon they were talking about he time in Ouran and the host club, Kyo both enjoyed and despised hearing about the fun times she had without him. He wanted to enjoy them all with her and that was impossible now, all because she was an outcast like him her brother had to kidnap her and take her to Ranka and his wife... He felt so... deserted and lonely inside as she spoke more and more about how the host club operated. His heart hurt so much, but of course he had to bottle up this feeling, for her sake. He can't blow up at her again, he can't hurt her again.

* * *

**okay so its not the longest chapter, but its been a while and it took me a while to think of what I could write. I hope you all like the chapter. I'll be writing soon-ish. I have to focus a lot more on my school work now im doing my A-levels so i probably wont be updating often but i will update as soon as i can. I love you all. PLease drop a review of what you thought of the chapter and what you think of the story so far. you probably think that im fishing for reviews by saying this but im really not. Reading your thoughts helps me with my inspiration to carry on this story, with out inspiration there is no story or there is a really terrible plotty one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**here's the newest chapter. sorry, my updates take so long guys ^-^**

* * *

Haruhi and Kyo sat on the roof in silence. Haruhi had finished with the stories of the host club and didn't have much else to talk about, as a child she'd always try and run back to Kyo and Shigure. She didn't want to ruin the good vibe they had so she didn't talk to him about it. He seemed contempt with this silence that was between them. Though he did worry why she'd not talked more about her childhood but he assumed he shouldn't bring it up, it was, after all, a touchy subject.

"Hey, Haruhi? Is it okay for you to be missing lessons?" Kyo asked in a soft tone, he didn't want her grades to slip too much as he knew how much she wanted to become a lawyer like her foster-mother.

"I'll be fine, I've learnt all this already. Ouran's ahead of public schools." Haruhi mumbled, she seemed to be half asleep.

"Are you tired, cub?" Kyo asked moving slightly so he could see her face. Haruhi grumbled at the moment as her pillow had just made her uncomfortable.

"A little. Can I use your shoulder as a pillow for a while Kyo?" Haruhi's sleepy voice was barely audible but Kyo heard it.

"Sure. But don't sleep too long, I mean I also have to learn. Not that I want to." Kyo said patting Haruhi's head softly.

"I'll tutor you so stay put," Haruhi mumbled softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Kyo was happy that she had fallen asleep as his face was as red as a tomato. She'd only done this when they were younger living in the Sohma estate, They'd go hide in the woods and go to their hiding place which was a large hollowed out tree. They play a while and Haruhi would get tired and take a nap while using Kyo as a pillow. Usually, Kyo would fall asleep soon after but for some reason he couldn't figure out he was too aware of Haruhi's presence and the fact that she was sleeping on him.

* * *

"Tama-chan~ Haruhi will be home soon right?" Honey-senpai asked as he cuddled his Usa-chan in Shigure's living room.

"Shigure-san, when does Haruhi get back?" Tamaki asked Shigure who seemed irritated with his presence. He constantly asked himself why Haruhi was friends with these showy guys.

"Soon. Now would you please let me do my work?" Shigure sighed as he tried to write his new novel.

These six boys had barged their way in and told him that his Haruhi had told them to wait there. He assumed she planned on being late from school to avoid them entirely.  
To Shigure and most of the host clubs surprise Haruhi came home sleeping in Kyo's arms.

"What are you doing with my baby girl!" Tamaki protested, Kyo growled under his breath but did his best to be nice to the blonde haired blue eyes idiot that was his Haruhi's friend.

"She fell alseep, I brought her home without waking her because she hasn't seemed to sleep well lately." Kyo said walking her upstairs as gently as he could. Tamaki and the others followed in silence curious as to what he was doing with her.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking my little haruhi?!" Tamaki whined and complained,

"For one she's not _your _Haruhi she's _mine_, And second I'm putting her into bed so she could sleep a little big comfier without you lot pestering her" Kyo growled as he glared daggers at Tamaki, who cowered behind Honey-senpai.

"Calm down, He isn't a threat-" Kaoru began

"-To your little crush. He only thinks of her-" Hikaru continued

"As a daughter or sister figure" Kaoru finished, Kyo grumbled under his breath not liking them being near her.

"Kyo, try and calm down. They are, unfortunately, Haruhi's closest friends." Shigure said calmly as he walked up behind the 6 members of the host club.

"We aren't _all_ like Tamaki." Kyoya sighed pushing his glasses up in an annoyed manner.

"Whatever. Just stop bugging her. She doesn't get enough sleep and doesn't focus on her school work as she's always scared you'll forget or replace her. She didn't come here voluntarily. Just leave her alone already. Arrange to meet up and have fun just don't tear her out of your little group. And stop trying to get to know why she moved here. Its something you can't change not even with all the power you have." Kyo grumbled at them. He was confused by his own sentence, he's never contradicted himself more than that one sentence.

"Which do you want us to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Stay in her world or get the hell out of it?" Kauru added to Hikaru's question.

"Stay in it, but at the same time stay out of it where it conserns her family." Kyo sighed walking away from them, he didnt know why they made him so irritable, just looking at them and their concern for Haruhi bugged him and he just didn't understand why.

Around an hour later Haruhi woke to see herself in a room, her room, with Kyo and Tamaki talking, the rest of the host club just watching silently amazed at the two idiots.

"Kyo? Tamaki-senpai? What is everyone doing here?" Her tired voice spoke.

"Haru-chan!" Honey senpai smiled jumping up in happiness.

"We came because you told us to wait here at Shigure's" Tamaki said with a gentle smile on his face, Kyo walked out the room to allow them to speak with her without him intervening.

He just wanted to keep her by his side, he didn't like the fact that she was closer to them than to him, he wanted her all to himself and he just didn't understand what he was feeling and it made him angry. He went and lay on the roof at stare at the sky that was slowly turning dark.

* * *

**okay I know its short and im apologizing for the shortness of it but next chapter there may be a teensy bit of drama so i thought id give you the calm before the storm**.


End file.
